


Jurassic World: The Next Evolution [Preview/Writing Test]

by Zexeos



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Teratophilia, and i will not be explaining why, dinosaur/human relationship, might make a part two, my jurassic world AU, short but sweet, this is just a preview of the series, this is more of a cocktease than anything else, where the carnivores are anthro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zexeos/pseuds/Zexeos
Summary: Rose Summers is a velociraptor behaviorist. Her world is turned upside down as her charges begin to speak English. The raptors begin to display increasingly human behaviors, and Ashur, the Alpha of the pack, has decided that he needs a mate...





	Jurassic World: The Next Evolution [Preview/Writing Test]

“Rose, Rose,” the bright red raptor pestered, his tail swishing as he paced around the research lab. His claws clicked against the white linoleum tiles, and his tail swished dangerously close to lab equipment set up on the tables. 

“Yes?” Rose asked as she focused on the task at hand - organizing her reference books that she had collected over the years. She was putting them in order by subject matter, which made finding the book she wanted at any given moment much easier. Before she could turn around to address the raptor, Ashur, better, she could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck. She could smell it - the mixture of scents was hard to describe. It was musky, full of the wild and brimming with primal heat. This was a  _ predator.  _ The most deadly animal on the planet. 

“Rose smell good. Rose hungry,” he practically purred to her, his voice taking on a distinctive raptor trill. 

“What do you mean? I just ate.” Rose continued to place her attention on the books in her arms, putting them on their correct shelf. Perhaps he could smell the roast beef on her breath, and that’s why she smelled good?  _ Maybe he meant “Rose just ate,” but forgot the words again,  _ she thought.

“No,” Ashur said before grabbing Rose’s shoulders from behind and gently turning her around. His bright blue eyes burned brightly against his red, yellow, and black scales, and his blue-green feathers seemed to be standing taller than usual. 

“Ashur, what are you-” Rose was quickly silenced as Ashur bent down and promptly buried his nose in the crotch of her green shorts, and inhaled deeply, his tail swishing happily. 

“Rose  _ hungry, _ ” Ashur repeated to a flushed Rose as he stood up once more, standing at his full 7-foot height. The meaning finally clicked into Rose’s head - she wasn’t  _ hungry,  _ the word he was looking for was  _ fertile.  _ She was about a week past the end of her last period, meaning her body was ripe for impregnation. 

“Ashur…” She breathed as the raptor stepped forward, their eyes locked together. His tail swished hard, and there was a slight, slick noise. Rose broke the eye contact with her raptor charge, and dared to look down his body. The clattering of her book on the floor was almost deafening to her as she encountered a massive raptor penis, freshly out of its sheath. It was pale and bulging, twitching as Ashur trilled. He stepped forward, pressing Rose up against his hard stomach, his screaming hot member trapped between them. Rose could feel its heat through her shirt as it pressed against her soft stomach.

“Rose. Rose mate with Ashur,” he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.Rose blushed even harder, her body stiffening with a mixture of fright, uncertainty, and the smallest hint of arousal - even if she would never admit it.

“Ashur, I… I can’t…” Rose pretested weakly to the much taller and stronger raptor. His hard pecs and iron biceps kept drawing her attention - he was male perfection in her eyes. Solid muscle, more intelligent than she would ever know, more powerful than any animal on the planet… She truly believed that if they hadn’t gone extinct, then raptors absolutely would have been the dominant species of Earth.

“Rose hungry. Can smell Rose, want to mate,” Ashur trilled, making Rose mentally curse. She could feel her body heating up, particularly between her legs. There was no doubt that if Ashur could smell her ovulation, then he could smell her arousal. 

“It would be… improper, not appropriate, to….  _ Mate _ with you,” Rose continued to protest, she lightly shoved against him, and Ashur released her from his strong grip. This brought his member back into her view, however, and Rose turned away from him to distract herself from the need burning in her body. She quickly busied herself by turning to the table on her left, and fiddling with loose pens and papers by putting them in a neat pile. 

Ashur gave a quick huff and pressed his hips into Rose’s rear, making her squeak in surprise and stand stick straight. His cock was massive, reaching her middle back, and it was growing wet. She could feel its slickness as it dampened her clothes.  _ Self-lubricating,  _ she realized with a dark flush. She didn’t have time to contemplate it further, as Ashur sternly used his hands to press her upper body down onto the table, leaving her rear pointed out for his enjoyment. 

“H-hey!” Rose cried out. Before she could process what was happening, there was a loud ripping of fabric as Ashur used his talons and strength to rip her shorts and underwear down the back and middle, leaving her rear and now-dripping sex open to the air. Rose stilled, unable to fight desire as she felt Ashur’s hot breath on her sensitive, swollen pussy.    
  
“Ashur…” Rose breathed, her voice a bit shaky.  _ I’m… I’m about to fuck Ashur,  _ she decided. Before she could continue that thought, she let out a gasp of delight as she felt a long, flat tongue lap at her excited sex, sliding through the folds and over her hot opening. “Gah! A-Ashur!” she exclaimed.   
  
“Rose… ready to mate,” Ashur purred with smug delight before lapping at her opening again, making her squirm and moan. Her noises were enjoyable to him, and his body reacted to them positively as well - his member twitched and burned for attention. He pulled away from Rose’s sweet juices, and she let out a soft whine of disappointment.    
  
“Ashur, w-why did you stop…?” Rose asked quietly, looking back at him. Her question was answered as Ashur gripped her hips and lined his thick member tip up against her tight opening. “O-oh,” Rose stammered. “Go slow, okay?” 

Ashur bent over Rose, his snout by her ear as he pressed against her opening, enjoying the resistance found there.

“No.” 


End file.
